The present invention relates to wall lamps, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a wall lamp with refraction lenses which emits radial light rays when electrically connected.
In designing a wall lamp, decorative and lighting effects have become more and more important. Therefore, colored lamp shades may be used for filtrating the light of lamp bulbs. However, using a colored lamp shade in filtrating the light of a lamp bulb can only change the color of the light, but can not produce an attractive lighting effect.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a wall lamp which can produce an attractive lighting effect by refracting the light of a lamp bulb into radial light rays. This object is achieved by making parallel slots on the two opposite sloping surfaces of a lamp shade which is shaped like a triangular bridge, and attaching two refraction lenses to the base of a wall lamp that is covered by such lamp shade. Therefore, light rays at right angles from the lamp bulb are refracted by the refraction lenses into radial light rays.